11 de marzo
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Inspirada en la canción con de la oreja de van gogh...NaruHina...One-shot... corregido


Aquí **_11 de marzo_** corregido :)  
>Para ustedes :) Ahora se entiende mejor.<br>Gracias por sus Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Jueves (La Oreja de Van Gogh)<strong>  
><em>Pareja:<em> **N**aru**H**ina**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<em>isclaimer<em>**** : **Ni Naruto ni Hinata me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 de marzo<strong>_

**_by:_**

_Violeta**Blak**_

* * *

><p><strong>11 de marzo 2005<strong>

El chico de ojos azules contemplaba aquella tumba. La tumba de la única chica que pudo amar. Aunque fueran unos minutos. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, como si de cascadas se tratasen. Era tanta su pena al recordar la tragedia hacía ya un año... El día en que su corazón latió... y murió...

**11 de marzo 2004**

La tímida chica lo miraba desde lejos, disimulada mente, tratando de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para poder hablarle y preguntarle quien era...

El chico pálido y de ojos azules la observaba imperceptiblemente, para que ella no se diera cuenta, sentía el una gran curiosidad por la chica que no sabía ni como describirla...

Naruto, el chico rubio y de ojos azules, se sentó enfrente de la hermosa chica. Quien bajó la cabeza toda colorada y arreglando sé su falda disimulada mente. Ese día ella llevaba una linda camisa blanca, de el color de sus ojos, y una falda azul, del color de su corto cabello. Naruto miro por la ventana y echó un bostezo, el está cansado, se ha levantado temprano y se ha acostado tarde, pero no le importa después de poder ver a Hinata en el vagón, como todos los dí eso asé pensar a Hinata que el está aburrido con su presencia, y se le inundan los ojos con lágrimas...

De pronto la mira, ella lo mira y el suspira, ella cierra los ojos y el aparta la vista... el quería seguir viendo esos bonitos ojos, el piensa que no quiere hablarle, que te intimida.. .Pero no sabe la verdadera razón...

Ella apenas respira, quiere hacerse pequeña en el lugar... Está colorada, pero piensa que por lo menos la ha mirado...

Así pasaban todos los días, hasta hoy. El 11 de marzo. El día en que cambió la vida de muchas personas aquí en Madrid.

Y entonces ocurre ,despiertan sus labios y pronuncian su nombre tartamudean do...

-Na-na-ru-to-kun-y rápido se pone roja como un tomate y baja la cabeza apenada. Ella supone que piensa "que chica mas tonta"' y se quiere morir...

Pero el chico puso una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios y se le acerca diciendo:

- Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,

cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren -le dice y el se sienta a su lado y la abraza...

Ella le corresponde y suspiran al mismo tiempo...Sus corazones y almas se sentían vivas, completas, dichosas y felices. Por fin ninguno de los dos iba a estar solo...

Ya casi llegaban a su destino, sus vidas habían cambiado, ahora ya el uno sin el otro podía vivir...

Por fin sus almas juntas...

De nuevo juntas...

Se acercaron a un túnel que bloqueó toda señal de luz. El siente las manos de ella palpar suavemente su rostro y el la acerca mas a el. Ella saca valentía y le besa los labios, en un beso tranquilo lleno de amor. Sin prisas.

- Te quiero - le dice el chico después de separarse de ella...

Ella sonríe... Su ultima sonrisa...

Pues hubo una explosión que causó que el cristal se le cayera en sima a Naruto, pero ella se atravesó entre el, cortando así su carne y rompiéndole todo...

Ella con la fuerza que le quedaba le dio un beso en los labios y le susurro un leve...

- Te amo...

Y cayó sin vida ante el chico que gritaba... Con los ojos llorosos y mirada nublada...

El también quería morir...

Pero quedó vivo por que unos rescatistas lo salvaron cuando ya estaba agonizante...

11 de marzo 2005

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su amada...

Puso una mano en ella...

Llorando...

Muriéndose de dolor...

Pues el prefería mil veces 1,000 cuchillos clavados en la espalda que no tenerla a ella...

A Hinata...

A su Hinata...

A el amor de su vida...

- Na-na-naruto-kun- ya hasta deliraba con su voz...- Mi-mi-mirame...

Naruto cerro los ojos, queriendo que nunca se fuera... Deseando con todas las ganas para que fuera real...y no una ilusión...

- Po-porfa-vor-volvió a hacerle una mala pasada su conciencia...

Definitiva mente, estaba perdiendo la cordura...

- Vo-voltea - el sin mucho animo...y haciéndole caso a la voz de su cabeza...se volteó...

...Quedando así sorprendido y shockeado ante la presencia de un hermoso ángel...

Hinata estaba allí...Era real...No había duda...Ella estaba con un traje sencillo blanco hasta la rodilla, su pelo ahora era largo y caía en cascadas hasta sus rodillas blancas...Tenia dos grandes alas y una diadema dorada... Sus pies no tocaban el suelo... Estaban sobre un poco de humo blanco que giraba alrededor de ellos...

- Hinata -dijo Naruto levantando sé de el suelo y caminando con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba ella...

- S-si Na-naruto-kun -dijo ella y rápido se coloreó su piel...

- Hinata, lleva me contigo.. - le dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos-Te amo,te necesito y no puedo vivir sin ti...

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras, se le escaparon unas lágrimas, pero tenia una sonrisa en su angelical rostro...

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -pregunto ella...

- Si- contesto Naruto con con decisión...

- ¿Seguro?-pregunto Hinata...

- Si, quiero estar junto a ti...

- Pu-pues-ve-ven -dijo siempre la siempre tímida de Hinata...Y le extendió su mano derecha a Naruto, su amor... Su otra mitad... Pues aunque estuviera en el mismo paraíso no seria los mismo si no estaba con el...

Naruto le cogió la mano a ella y se monto el la pequeña bola de humo...

Se dieron un beso lleno amor y de felicidad...Pues sabían que sus almas estarían unidas...por toda la eternidad...

_..._

_- Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Naruto-kun, el policía que resolvió el caso de la explosión de el 11 de marzo y que encerró a todos los causantes dejándolos con las peores sentencias, junto a la tumba de su amada Hinata-chan...Se dice que se suicidó. pero no se han encontrado rastros de sangre en la escena.Y los médicos forense que fue muerte natural...Descansen en paz Naruto y Hinata..._

_**Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista**_

_**si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

_**tendria el valor, de cruzar el vagon**_

_**y preguntarte quien eres.**_

_**Te sientas enfrente**_

_**y ni te imaginas,**_

_**que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,**_

_**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**se inundan mis pupilas.**_

_**De pronto me miras**_

_**te miro y suspiras**_

_**yo cierro los ojos**_

_**tu apartas la vista**_

_**apenas respiro**_

_**me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar**_

_**y asi pasan los dias, de lunes a viernes**_

_**como las golondrinas del poema de Becker**_

_**de estacion a estacion de frente tu y yo**_

_**ahi viene el silencio**_

_**De pronto me miras**_

_**te miro y suspiras**_

_**yo cierro los ojos**_

_**tu apartas la vista**_

_**apenas respiro**_

_**me hago pequeñita**_

_**y me pongo a temblar**_

_**Y entonces ocurre**_

_**despiertan mis labios**_

_**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**_

_**supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**_

_**y me quiero morir**_

_**pero el tiempo se para**_

_**y te acercas diciendo**_

_**yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos**_

_**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

_**Y ya estamos llegando**_

_**mi vida a cambia**_

_**un dia especial este 11 de marzo**_

_**me tomas la mano llegamos a un tunel**_

_**que apaga la luz**_

_**Te encuentro la cara**_

_**gracias a mi manos**_

_**me vuelvo valiente**_

_**y te beso en los labios**_

_**dices que me quieres**_

_**y yo t regalo el ultimo solplo de mi corazon  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Bueno, como dije en el otro fic que corregí, si tengo algún error que omití me lo dejan saber :)<br>Besos.

Violeta**Blak**_out_


End file.
